A Love with no Boundaries
by Vanishing Trooper
Summary: Love can be a very odd thing. Even more when the world around you is crumbling down. A simple drabble for now.


Author's Notes: Here's an odd idea that suddenly popped into my head so I decided to put it into writing. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Delicious Sweedish Meatballs.

...

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he found out what would transpire later that day. He felt an odd chill run down his spine. What he felt at that moment, was it fear? Trepidation? Anxiety? Excitement? He wasn't sure but he later believed that it was a combination of at least one of those emotions.

It was not the first time he had done this act. Not at all. However, for his partner-to-be, this would officially be their first. The first of what would become many, he hoped. He wistfully wondered why it had turned out that he would develop such feelings for his now belovedly trusted partner.

Their relationship had started in the wrong foot almost as soon as they had met. He had insulted her suitability in her duty whilst she became as cold and uncooperative to him as seemingly possible.

Indeed, it was not an uncommon situation for them to be seen by others struggling with one another. At several points during the early part of their partnership, he had considered the two of them as being too incompatible. He used to think that they were simply working off two completely different philosophies, that working with one another in smooth cohesion was unlikely, if not outright impossible. He had expected her to be of the same opinion as he in that argument, an odd thing to agree on to be sure.

Despite their misgivings for one another, an event finally opened both of their eyes to each other's hidden depths. A single moment in the heat of pitched combat which would spark what would become a new beginning between the two of them. He couldn't help but wonder some time later whether or not that event was intentional of something simply spontaneous. Regardless, it really mattered little to him as he slowly started to change the way he saw her.

The event that would finally break the final wall between them was due to more violence. She had been hurt, badly. At the very moment when he finally got a good look at her and saw her crumpled and broken, he felt his heart break. It broke to see her in that state. It broke even further when he realized that she was hurt because of her desire to protect him. It was at that moment when he made a solemn oath to himself to be by her side from then on after she recovered. He knew how close he was to losing her, so he made sure to convey his true feelings to her after she had recovered. That moment felt like it happened ages ago, even though she was able to recover in only a matter of weeks.

He took another shuddering breath as he stepped into the sparsely lit room. Normally, he would have wondered why the lights were dimmed out. However, the more rational part of his mind was silenced when he saw her before him. It took everything he had not to simply run up to her in his obvious excitement to see her once more.

He had to endure though. He knew that their first time together after their reunion had to be special. He audibly swallowed as he slowly approached her. She stood her ground and silently let him touch her. Despite what they had gone through endured, he felt that she too was looking forward to this reunion.

He looked into her eyes before finally placing a gentle hand on her, their first physical contact with one another since that incident. He suppressed a frown when he noticed that she was cold. He was unsure if it was due to the ambient temperature in the room of because of something else entirely. Regardless, he slowly worked to become comfortable with her. If nothing else, he could at least help in getting her warmed up.

His touch was hesitant. It was odd to him that he would feel that way since it wasn't the first time they had been this close to one another. He rationalized that it was likely due to him seeing her in a new light. He chuckled to himself at that. He wasn't really good with the whole 'feelings' thing, his previous romantic endeavor was more than proof of that. Nevertheless, he resolved himself to change. If not for himself, then for his partner. Even if it meant accepting a part of him that he had rejected and hated for most of his life.

He slowly adjusted his grip on her, making sure to be gentle but firm. She responded to him by lighting up in a way he had come to treasure. He knew that he would be the only one who will ever be able to hold her like he was at that moment. Others may envy him for it, even more may hate him for it, a choice few might not even care. It did not matter to him though. All that did was him, her, and the moment they were now sharing.

After a few more moments of enjoying each other's warmth, he decided to proceed. They both knew what would happen between them by then. He was nervous, as was she if the stiffness of her initial movements were to indicate.

He took the lead but to make sure to be gentle, at least at first. He made slow, deliberate movements that made his partner shudder in his grasp. Her response to his movements were clumsy at first, likely due to her relative inexperience. He was patient with her though. For her, he would take it as slow and as gentle as possible until they could get to a comfortable rhythm.

After a great length of time of, what a certain Italian would call 'foreplay', he decided to finally step things up. He knew that, while he treasured her, he would also be the first to admit that she was not one to be coddled. While not invincible, his partner was not fragile either. With that in mind, he made a daringly forceful move on her. He felt her stiffen up for a moment due to the sudden change of temp but she did not give any sounds of protest. He continued with his ever intensifying ministrations, happy that his partner was more than capable and willing to keep up with him.

Slowly but surely, their motions became more and more heated. After getting consent to go even further, he decided to become even bolder. Things between them became fast. Intense. Raw.

By the end of it, he was already sweating and breathing heavily. His partner was also starting to heat up noticably as well. Despite his and his partner's mutual desire to keep going, he knew that doing too much for too long in their first time would likely end in pain for everyone involved.

Besides, there would be plenty of opportunities for the two of them to perform more...intense...maneuvers in the future. With that thought in mind, the two of them started to adjust into a more sedate pace until they could finally completely settle down. Both of them were exhausted by the end of it...

...but both were fulfilled knowing that they were with one another once more.

...

"Good work out there, Yuuya! We got a lot of useful data thanks to everything you did!" Vincent Lowell, chief mechanic of the XFJ-zero-one Shiranui Second, called out as the cockpit extended out from within the experimental Tactical Surface Fighter. The person he was calling out to was leaning back into his pilot seat with his eyes closed while breathing heavily. His standard UN Reinforced Suit did not make it obvious, but his face was drenched in sweat as indication of the amount of effort he went through.

"Hey, you okay in there?" The mechanic asked the pilot when he did not respond. Slowly, Yuuya shook his head before turning to his long-time friend with a tired smile.

"Fine. Just tired. She took a lot out of me." Yuuya Bridges responded with satisfied sigh before absentmindedly stroking the arm rest of the pilot seat with his left hand. Vincent gave the Top Gun certified pilot a strange look.

"Out of context that sounded like something I'd expect you to say after someone saw you come out of Yui-hime's quarters." The blonde took a shot at a jab to see if it would cause any reaction. Insinuations about a less-than-professional relationship between him and First Lieutenant Takamura was usually the best way to get under the test pilot's skin. And in fact, had Vincent said those words in any other situation, it would have likely evoked the response he was expecting.

"Heh...good one." However, defying expectations, Yuuya simply gave an almost dismissive acknowledgement to what his friend said.

"Okay, now I know that something is wrong." The blonde mechanic deadpanned even as Yuuya began to stretch his arms in his seat before finally disembarking.

"I said I'm fine. I was just a bit overwhelmed at what the completed Second can do." Yuuya responded while popping some kinks in his neck. It was true though. He had ridden the Shiranui Second Phase-Two really hard in that exercise and it more than kept up with his demands. In fact, the Top Gun somehow found himself trying to keep up with his partner instead.

"I thought you might like it. Granted, this was just your first time out after it was completed so it hasn't really been tuned that well." Vincent added with a smile and a nod. Yuuya shook his head before turning back to gaze at the eyes of the Second while placing a gentle hand on the edge of the still open cockpit.

"I don't mind. It was awkward at first and got rough in the end, but I still really enjoyed doing it with her. Even after proper tuning, I still have the feeling that she will still like it best when I ride her rough." It was a strange feeling for him. Yuuya had felt as if the Second was sort of hesitating when he was easing the controls from before. However, the moment he started doing more deliberate and forceful movements, he found that it responded far better than before. It was almost as if his partner had a preference in the way he handles her. Yuuya then turned back to Vincent when he didn't respond and saw that the mechanic was once again looking at him funny.

"I'm really starting to doubt you, Yuuya. To think that Yui-hime's greatest rival would turn out to be a TSF is just absurd." Vincent stated with a sigh while rubbing his head with his right hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just telling you what it felt like while I was inside her!" Yuuya yelled out indignantly, making his friend raise both of his hands in defense.

"Okay! Enough of the weird euphemisms! It's your life, Yuuya. I won't judge you. I just feel sorry for the girl." Vincent started to backpedal hard as the conversation turned a shade more awkward. However, Yuuya just looked at him with an even more displeased expression.

"Don't talk like I'm some sort of rookie! No matter how hard I ride her, I'll never go so far as to intentionally hurt her! You know I'm better than that." The pilot responded with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Okay fine. Do what you want. I don't even know if we're talking about the same thing anymore." Vincent said with a sigh before walking away. Even he knew how to pick his battles. With the way Yuuya was talking, he wasn't even sure if he meant a woman or his TSF.

"Hey! Don't just walk away! You still have to tell me the results of the exercise!" The Japanese-American pilot called out as he followed his friend out of the hangar.

Neither of them noticed it but, during the course of their conversation, the core temperature of the Shiranui Second went up by a few degrees above normal despite being powered down. It would eventually be attributed to a glitch as it was still well within the standard margin of error for temperature measurements. However, no one realized that the temperature increase started and ended only during the course of the conversation between the pilot and the mechanic.

...

Because we all know who the real heroine of the series is.

Please R&R~


End file.
